Fuse helium-3
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Tengo tus alas, tengo tu pata izquierda, tu esencia grabada en mi existencia y tus ojos me darán la libertad que mi alma necesita. Me lo guardo entre mis garras para cuando a esta jaula se le oxiden las barras. (ayatouka) [three-shot] {Para LuFFy McCormick}


**Disclairmer:** _lalala..._ **Ishida Sui** te pertenecemos.

 **Nota:** Tabla Tiempo- minutitos [LJ]

 **Tema:** #01- _Pasado._

 **Advertencias:  
** **-** Leve incesto.  
 **-** Pre-manga!

 **-** Deben escuchar _Explorers_ de _Muse_.  
[Que de ahí saque la inspiración y el nombre]

* * *

 **Fuse helium-3**

 _ **Ein  
**_ **(Gamas de índigo desgastadas)**

Ayato _no_ conoce la luz  
—o eso es lo que le ha parecido escuchar—.  
Pues Arata dice, con sus ojos pesados y embarrados de (dolor) amor, es lo que le hace falta en la casa. Y no entiende por qué le molesta tanto el ombligo cuando se hace mención de su falta en la casa, tampoco porqué las promesas de Arata le dejan un regusto áspero en el paladar cada vez que él se marcha.  
Entonces hay unos orbes con purpurina estrellada y plumaje azabache, que se dedican solo a juntar sus dedos. Y se siente _tan_ bien cuando sus plumas se tocan con su pelaje, le hace pensar que si ella no es luz, entonces debió ser su heredera.  
(— _Pero tu belleza hace que mis huesos se calienten cuando están fríos, Hermanita_ )  
Ayato procura sujetarse mucho a su estela e imitar su vuelo, desde ese momento.

Tiene la planta de los pies lacerados por culpa del sendero en el que camina. Pero lo niega batiendo sus plumas y apretando un poco sus pies contra las costillas propias.  
Ayato insiste en que deje de hacerlo, pues los seres que nacen en las estrellas y caen en esta jaula están condenados a desteñir su color en otro oxidado, corroyéndolo de hebra en hebra.  
 _Ella_ se ríe con un eco polvoriento y le dice que no hable tantas estupideces, ella no viene de ninguna estrella, ni tiene los pies lacerados (pero no dice nada de su color).  
Igual no le cree, pero se resigna. Escondiendo el rostro en su espalda, justo en ese lugar en donde le salen las alas  
(— _Podrías simplemente volar lejos de aquí, ¿por qué te quedas?  
_ _—Porque tú no has aprendido todavía, tonto)  
_ , y la besa.

La ha observado, como alguien que estudia los cosmos, de manera empírica y conoce su táctica, como un pintor el trazo de los lienzos que pintará, pero logra embelesarse en cada una de sus actuaciones.  
Porque tiene esa forma  
, grácil de acechar, agazapándose desde lo alto mientras su plumaje se mese con el viento y con sus orbes trasmutadas en espinelas  
, inverosímil de atacar, desplegando su envergadura y en picada dejar esa _otra_ clase de estela de chispas tornasoladas  
, afable de dejarlo comer de sus manos, de palmas frías agrietadas y garras (con escarcha roja) mugrientas.  
Y Ayato la cree hermosa, aunque sus espinelas luego se derritan en galaxias acuosas y ella se diga bestia,  
— _No, un ghoul—_ y él se acurruca entre sus zarpas.

El día en que cambia su propio plumaje le hace dar un vuelco repulsivo en el estómago, es como un déjà vu de aquel pasado (el que está copado por palomas infecciosas, brazos embusteros y nidos destrozados) que huyen.  
El hambre es germen con mil pies, que trepa y desgarra sin piedad hasta consumir su cordura. Y ella no quiere eso para ninguno de los dos,  
(está esa promesa de mantenerse juntos para siempre).  
Así que presa del miedo—una mezclilla de del germen y la promesa—, descartó toda táctica y se entregó a sus bajos instintos.  
Y la presa resultó ser una de esas palomas infecciosas,  
las cuales guardaban una parte del cuerpo de quienes habían asesinado —, su especie reducida a... _quinques_ — para arrebatarles la vida en pos de la suya ( _¡Qué ironía!)_ ,  
y en realidad no había una sino dos.  
La tenían _rodeada_ ,  
amenazaban con arrebatarle _su_ vida,  
(aquella que es fundamental en él)  
« _—No pienses en venir_ »  
(¿quiénes son para tomar esa decisión?)  
« _—Huye, eres lo único que me queda  
_ ( _.hazalgo)  
_ _y se libre, es lo único que te puedo dar_.»  
(¿A caso son superiores a ellos?)  
—No.  
( _Somos ghouls)  
_ Y desde lo alto bajó en picada, desplegando y cortando vidas inferiores.  
Ahora se mira las alas y las zarpas mugrientas. _Touka_ también.  
Y la abraza enterrándose en su pecho.

Los demás días pasan, se agrupan y hacen semanas, y estás en meses, como bandadas de pájaros silvestres. Pero eso no es importante ni para él, ni para ella. Ni tienen la necesidad de fijarse en algo tan irrelevante.  
Sus corazones laten en sus pechos, sus alas vuelan en el cielo, sus piernas simulan perfecto caminar en el suelo, el estómago pueden saciarlo y se hacen fuertes. _Juntos.  
_ Eso es todo lo queda, todo lo relevante.  
 _Aunque_ el viento frío los erosione a su gusto, les congela el aura índigo en nitrógeno líquido.  
Touka sigue teniendo orbes galácticas– _estoicas_ y plumas azabache– _alquitrán_ , y él le sigue los pasos cuidándole las alas.  
 _Aunque_ el viento traiga consigo a una bandada de aves rapaces, que disfrazan su hedor en granos de café. (Siguen siendo ghouls con o sin disfraz)  
Ayato se resiste a formar parte del grupo, Touka —tartamudea un— también.  
Y siguen cazando de a dos, formando ese combo mortal, en el que él secretamente sigue admirando la táctica de ella.

Sin embargo la estabilidad es una palabra cuyo significado aprende a odiar, a temer, pero no olvida su significado. (Es aquello que se va y pierde por caprichos del viento)  
Y el viento arrastra un aroma diferente esta vez, uno horriblemente dulce y humano, con ojos de almendra y cabello de miel. Touka parece gustar de su perfume, no para acechar, atacar y compartirlo con él, si no para quedárselo ella sola. (O para que ella se quede atrapada en el aroma)  
Ayato le advierte que tal vez no sea paloma pero es de su especie y no es de fiar.  
«— _Cuando estás jugando a llevarte bien con los humanos, y olvidas que eres un monstruo, ¿eres feliz?_ »  
Parece que sí.  
 _O tal vez soy yo el que está errado.  
_ Después de todo ella venía de las estrellas y lo debía cuidar para que algún día aprendiera a volar.  
 _¿No era así?  
_ Entonces no había nada más que comprender.  
 _Yo también voy volar adonde pertenezco.  
_ Tal vez Ayato nunca conoció a la luz —no era para él—.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quería subir esto entre el primero y cuatro de julio, pero si no llego tarde me desconozco.  
Y amm... Se lo dedico _LuFFy McCormick_ porque ella dijo que iba a dominar el mundo con Ayatouka—o algo así— y quería aportar a la noble causa (?).

Miu!~


End file.
